Look Out
by lucyspreston
Summary: My take on how Stiles would have reacted if he and Lydia were together in 5x04.


It was supposed to be a normal Saturday night. Stiles and Lydia were supposed to spend the evening at one or the other's house, possibly go out on another date. Instead, they were stuck at the sheriff's station, trying to figure out what to do with Tracy on the loose. Lydia and Stiles were at the department trying to figure out Tracy's next move. While Scott, Malia, Theo, and Kira tried to track her scent.

Lydia and Stiles sat together looking through Tracy's files and waited for Sheriff Stilinski to get back with dinner.

"Lyds, we've looked through these files a thousand times. We should take a break," Stiles attempted to coax Lydia. She didn't budge. "C'mon, just a quick break," he whispered in her ear.

"I suppose," Lydia sighed. To that, Stiles quirked an eyebrow. Lydia usually jumped at a chance to take a break with him on Saturday's, that's their lazy day, if they had to do research for the pack.

"Babe, what's up?" Stiles took hold of her hands, standing her up with him.

"What do you mean?" Lydia questioned, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

"You seem a bit down. Are you feeling alright?" He worried.

"I'm just a bit tired that's all," She lied. She felt on edge, like something bad was going to happen. Although, she didn't want to worry Stiles just because of her own fears.

Stiles knew she was lying and he was just about to ask her for the truth, when he saw his dad pull up. Sheriff Stilinski gestured for Stiles to come help him with the food. With a quick kiss to Lydia's cheek and an _I'll be right back_ , Stiles dashed outside to help his father, questioning why he bought so much food.

As soon as Stiles' hands left Lydia's, she was in a daze. Voices called to her downstairs in the basement. As she followed, she seemed to be deaf to the violent buzzing of incoming phone calls and texts from the pack saying the same thing.

 **Lydia get somewhere safe in the station ASAP! We figured out the pattern, and your next. We're on our way now!**

 _If only she heard the phone, if only Stiles took his phone with him, if only Stiles and Lydia were the ones who figured out Tracy's next target first._

As Lydia made her way to the basement, the voices seemed to be getting louder and louder. When she reached the final step, Lydia snapped out of her daze and the voices were clear and screaming one thing. _RUN_. But it was too late. Tracy stood before her, eyes glowing and fangs, claws, and a tail protruding out of her body. The only thing Lydia could think of doing was to try and get through to her, try and get her to calm down.

"Tracy. Hey Tracy, it's me Lydia. I'm not going to hurt you," Lydia tried.

A look flashed across Tracy's face and Lydia thought she got through to her. She stepped forward, but that didn't go well with Tracy, since now all Lydia could feel was a blinding pain in her abdomen. She let out a scream as she fell to the floor.

It all happened so fast.

One second Stiles was setting the food down. Next, Scott and the rest of the pack rushed in shouting about Lydia. Then, a scream rang out from the basement. Lydia's scream, not one that brought death and destruction, but a scream nonetheless.

Stiles ran past everyone. Pushing and shoving aside anyone and everything, his mind set on one thing only. Lydia. When he reached the basement and his brain registered what was before him, his entire body went numb. Lydia laid clutching her stomach, blood rushing through her fingers. He immediately rushed to her side.

"Oh god, Lydia. How could I let this happen to you?" Stiles quavered, his eyes glistening with tears as he put pressure on the wound. Frantically, trying to stop the bleeding.

All Lydia did was offer him a smile. "Stiles, babe, I'm fine," she panted.

"N-no, you're lying. I know you're lying. Y-you're not fine. You have a damn gash in your abdomen!" Stiles stammered frantically. He looked up to see the pack frozen in shock. "Someone call 911 NOW! We need an ambulance!" Stiles shouted, tears streaming down onto his face.

"Stiles," Lydia coughed. She could feel herself begin to fade out of consciousness. All she wanted to focus on now was Stiles. His amber eyes, messy brown hair, and the moles dashed across his face like stars.

'Yeah. Lyds, I'm right here," Stiles whispered, using one of his hands to gently cup her cheek.

"C-can you do me a favor?" Lydia asked, her voice cracking. She thought she was going to die. She was sure of it.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you."

"Can you kiss me one last time?" She whimpered. Stiles hated her choice of words. _One last time_. This wasn't the end. Stiles would make sure of it.

"As long as you do something for me," Stiles gulped. Lydia barely nodded. "You have to stay awake till we get you in an ambulance."

"I'll try," Lydia smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

Stiles took her face in his hands, as he did many times before. Except, this time he feared it would be his last. He leaned in and gently kissed Lydia. Their kiss was fueled with so much love and passion, yet glimmered with the fear of it being their last.

"I-I love you so much," Lydia quavered, no longer hiding her fear of what is to come.

"And I love you more," Stiles kissed her again. Then, Stiles heard the shrill noise of the ambulance. He carefully picked Lydia up and rushed her to the ambulance.

"Stiles, I-I'm scared," Lydia whimpered, she can't hold on anymore. She can feel herself fading more than earlier. The movement of Stiles and her going up the stairs pushes against the gash, draining more blood. She's trying so hard to hold on.

"You've got to hold on just a few more minutes, Lydia. The ambulance is here. You're going to make it. You're gonna survive. I'll make sure of it," Stiles vowed.

The paramedics took Lydia out of Stiles' arms rushing her into the ambulance and heading straight to the hospital. Leaving Stiles stranded in the dust. As he watched the ambulance fade off into the distance, he started to crumple. Falling to his knees on the road, feverishly rubbing away at Lydia's blood on his hands, as he violently sobbed.

 _This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. I'm useless. I couldn't protect her._


End file.
